


A Gasp for Breath

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Oma Kokichi, Camboy Oma Kokichi, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: A little bonding time post-stream.





	A Gasp for Breath

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at work

Kokichi let out a soft sigh as he turned off his webcam, body still warm from the half hour long stream he had just finished. Normally, he liked to clean himself off when he was done, but at the moment he really just wanted to stay in bed. He tossed the thick toy he had been using tonight to the side let one hand wander down his body, lightly squeezing one breast. The orgasms he had on stream were nice, sure, but they were typically more theatrical. He had to stay half focused, half aware, so that he could ham it up for the viewers’ pleasure. And Kokichi liked to completely lose himself when he came.

Two fingers dipped into his hole, warm and wet and loose, and Kokichi let out a soft moan. He bit his lip, tried to keep himself quiet so as not to alert his three boyfriends of how insatiable he was despite knowing full well they were completely aware. They were dating a camboy who jerked off on camera every other night and was still down to fuck whenever, for God’s sake, but sometimes it was nice to keep up appearances, or so he told himself.

He was startled, however, when there came a knock on the bedroom door. “You done in there yet, Kichi?” the voice of Kaito Momota asked him from the hallway, and Kokichi clasped his hand over his mouth, the pet name going right to his throbbing pussy. He heard the doorknob turn, watched the door open and the astronaut appear in the dim light. A blush appeared across Kaito’s features, and the astronaut hesitated only a moment before taking a few steps toward the bed and asking in a slightly awkward voice, “Need some help there?”

His body and his face on fire, Kokichi nodded, and Kaito climbed up onto the bed, hovering above him. They had been in this position God knows how many times, so they settled into their usual routine like puzzle pieces. Kaito’s lips connected with his, and Kokichi tilted his head back, let out a low whimper as his boyfriend kissed him hungrily, passionately. Those lips pressed against the corner of his mouth as they disconnected, then against his jawline, his neck, biting down hard when he found a familiar and particularly sensitive spot and pressing a thumb against his clit. The moan that pushed past Kokichi’s lips was sharp and  _ loud, _ and his upper body arched to press against Kaito’s. He was a little surprised, but not really disappointed, when strong, calloused hands grabbed onto his hips and forced his body back down against the mattress.

Kaito’s hands kept Kokichi’s hips in place as he continued kissing down Kokichi’s naked body, lingering in spots he knew would get the smaller boy squirming and whimpering, his desperation for friction and stimulation growing. It didn’t take very long for Kokichi to start begging. “Please, Kaito, please, I need you, I need… inside…”

He was well aware that his ramblings made little sense, but he didn’t especially care. His masturbation had been more than enough foreplay, he just wanted to get fucked senseless. And Kaito seemed to catch onto that quickly, biting down on Kokichi’s neck hard enough to make him cry out and definitely hard enough to leave a bruise later. He squirmed, barely aware of Kaito reaching down to pull down his boxers until his cock was thrust into his sopping pussy, and Kokcihi  _ screamed. _

“Sometimes I forget how damn loud you are,” Kaito murmured to the squirming boy beneath him, pressed a soft little kiss against his lips. The only response Kokichi could give was to whine softly and raise his hips, or try to. Kaito rather easily adopted a slow but heavy rhythm of thrusting in and out of the much smaller man. 

“Choke me.” The sudden forcefulness of the request - demand - startled even Kokichi, and for a brief moment Kaito’s hips stilled. Kokichi’s eyes fluttered open, and his eyes looked up into Kaito’s startled violet. “Come on, it’s not like we’ve never done it before,” the smaller of the two whined, wiggled his hips in an attempt to get Kaito deeper inside of him.

“I - I just wasn’t expecting it,” Kaito responded, a small blush appearing across his features.  _ Cute, _ Kokichi thought, but didn’t tease aloud thanks to one hand releasing his hop and reaching up around his neck. A gentle, experimental squeeze was given to test the waters, and Kokichi let out a soft groan, entire body twitching for a moment. The grip around his neck released, and Kaito pressed a kiss against the smaller boy’s forehead. Kokichi’s nose wrinkled slightly, but before he could whine about his boyfriend being too sappy, another squeeze was given to his neck to force him back into the haze of pleasure and the thrusting resumed.

The rhythm was rough and hard and steady, just the way Kokichi liked it. He was still sensitive from his earlier escapades, so it didn’t take him very long to reach his climax, entire body twitching and shivering as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. A soft whine of his boyfriend’s name left him, and it only took a few thrusts with stuttering hips for Kaito to follow suit, streaks of cum shooting into Kokichi as the astronaut pressed their sweaty foreheads together with a sharp moan. The two of them caught their breath together, neither particularly wanting to move until Kaito finally pulled out of the smaller boy. Kokichi let out a small whine as some of his boyfriend’s seed leaked out of him and he was lifted into strong and safe arms, lifted off of the bed.

“Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up,” Kaito told him in a gentle voice, and the smaller of the two huffed softly but didn’t oppose. His faked annoyed attitude melted rather quickly, though, when multiple chaste and gentle kisses were pressed against his face and neck and chest. 

He could deal with being spoiled, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated if you enjoyed!


End file.
